Close To You
by Axl S.Nightmare
Summary: Jaden Yuki pierde la memoria y su habilidad para los duelos y no es otra más que Alexis Rhodes la que se encargara de cuidar a un indefenso Jaden.Capitulo 3.
1. Episodio 1: Fooled

**Close To You**

**Escrito Por: Axl**

**Episodio 1: Fooled**

La vida no siempre es justa, cosas malas le pueden ocurrir a personas buenas y cosas buenas le pueden ocurrir a personas malas pero quizás ahí desgracias que vale la pena vivirlas, quizás hay que perder algo para ganar algo de mucho más valor, aunque no podremos decir si por lo ganado valió la pena haber sacrificado algo hasta haber vivido la experiencia con nuestros propios ojos.

Me encuentro en una solitaria noche como lo son todas desde que mis amigos ascendieron y se mudaron de dormitorio dejándome solo y aburrido, a mi no me interesa el hecho de ascender ni cambiar de dormitorio, habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos en este dormitorio y ahora es tan deprimente al vivir solo.

Quizás debería buscar a Chazz hacerle rabiar y provocar que me rete a duelo, con algún comentario sobre pasar tiempo con Alexis bastara para hacerle rabiar…Alexis no sé qué es lo que siento por ella pero desde la primera vez que la vi, desde que detuvo mi primer duelo con chazz me llamo la atención, ella es preciosa, es una gran duelista y todos los hombres de la academia desearían estar con ella, aun así lo que siento por ella es algo raro.

Es más emocionante que encontrar un rival difícil de vencer, es tan refrescante como abrir un pack nuevo de cartas, es tan sofocante como las llamas de Alado con Llamas, llamas así es como podría definir lo que sentía por ella.

Un sofocante océano de fuego que se descontrola y aumenta cada que me acerco a ella, quizás deba alejarme un tiempo de ella para despejar mi mente, un momento…pero qué demonios estoy pensando Alexis es mi amiga y no puedo hacerla a un lado solo porque soy un torpe que no puede dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Aunque últimamente he estado actuando como un tonto con ella, pero es que las palabras se atoran en mi garganta y no puedo hablar, últimamente siempre que ella viene me voy dejando a mis amigos, quizás ella piensa que no quiero estar con ella mas, lo mejor será aclarar las cosas aun así no se si sea capaz de hablarle, "! Ahhhrg, ¿pero qué demonios me pasa?".

Lo mejor será dar un paseo por la isla para despejar mi mente y quizás conseguir un duelo, mejor no capaz que con lo confundido que estoy pierdo y no me gusta perder, mejor solo saldré a pasear. Tome mi eterna chaqueta roja y Salí de mi habitación sin ningún rumbo exacto solo donde mis pies me llevaran.

En otro lugar de la academia más específicamente en los dormitorios de los obeliscos, una bella rubia se encontraba dubitativa sobre su cama, ella a diferencia del joven de chaqueta roja tenía bastante claros sus sentimientos, Quizás todo lo que hacía falta era una oportunidad en el momento justo para que el joven slifer se enterara de ellos.

"Si tan solo Jaden madurara un poco"

Lamentable situación, quizás el joven slifer no pensaría nunca en algo más que los duelos, siempre tan infantil pero es imposible no confiar en él, en los momentos duros siempre ha estado ahí para solucionar la situación, así es como es y así es como ella se ha enamorado de él.

Para desgracia de ella últimamente jaden la ha estado evitando, siempre que ella se acerca al grupo jaden se sonroja y huye, quizás deba hablar con él al respecto, pero si siempre que la ve huye será bastante difícil hablar con él.

"Pero se ve bastante tranquilo cuando habla con esa chiquilla"

Desde que Jaden comenzó a huir cuando Alexis se acercaba, Blair Flannigan parecía haber tomado ventaja de la situación y ahora buscaba pasar más tiempo con él, cosa que al joven Jaden parecía no molestarle en absoluto, claro que Jaden siendo Jaden no notaria las segundad intenciones del acercamiento de la joven flannigan.

Alexis se dio cuenta inmediatamente de esto, quizás por la intuición femenina o por pura suerte, la chiquilla flannigan la ponía de mal humor, Blair ingreso a la academia disfrazada de chico enamorada de Zane, se fue tras perder el duelo con Jaden y volvió al parecer enamorada de Jaden.

A priori la joven obelisco no debería preocuparse por su competencia, Blair físicamente no tenia oportunidad ante ella, pero a decir verdad ella no conocía los gustos de Jaden en cuanto a mujeres se refiere, quizás al contrario de lo que ella pensaba ella no era competencia para Blair ante el gusto de Jaden.

"Mañana hablare con el"

Dijo para sí misma la joven Rhodes, de cualquier manera ella quería que Jaden le explicara que sucedía y si de paso podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro y no dejar que Blair le adelantase y le quitase a Jaden estaría más que contenta.

Mientras la joven de rubios cabellos pensaba en esto, Jaden Yuki se encontraba caminando por la isla de la academia, caminaba sin ningún rumbo, realmente solo lo hacía para cansarse un poco y poder conciliar el sueño, de repente un destello blanquecino llamo su atención, aquel destello provenía de la playa.

El joven Yuki llevado por su curiosidad se dirigió allí rápidamente, al llegar allí no encontró nada, pero en ese instante el destello se repitió, provenía de una cueva cercana a la playa, otra persona que no fuese Jaden se habría tomado un momento para pensar si realmente era buena idea ir a investigar la cueva.

Pero vamos estamos hablando de Jaden Yuki, tomo tres milésimas de segundo entre ver el destello y dar el primer paso hacia la cueva donde comenzaría su desgracia o su buena fortuna, total cada cosa mala que sucede trae consigo su contraparte buena aunque quizás nunca nos demos cuenta de ello.

Al llegar a la cueva esta estaba en completa oscuridad, jaden se interno en la cueva y tras dar unos diez pasos oyó un ruido y de nuevo aquel destello, solo que esta vez era mucho más cegador, cerró los ojos un momento esperando a que pasase.

Al pasar el resplandor la cueva se encontraba iluminada por completo, Jaden abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz, al abrir completamente los ojos vio la cueva la cual se dividía en la parte baja donde estaba el y una roca saliente en la parte superior donde se encontraba un sujeto encapuchado.

"Así que este es el famoso Jaden Yuki" Le oyó decir en tono de burla al sujeto en la parte alta de la cueva.

"y… ¿tu quien eres?" Pregunto cabreado Jaden por la forma en que le había hablado aquel tipo.

"Eso no te importa, deberías preocuparte mas por lo que te voy a hacer" Dijo el encapuchado sacando un disco de duelo.

"Así que lo que quieres es un duelo, por mi está bien" Dijo Jaden instintivamente, aunque luego se dio cuenta que no llevaba consigo su disco de duelo, lo cual lo dejaba en gran desventaja frente a su rival.

"Vaya, que patético eres, pretendes retarme a duelo sin siquiera tener tu deck y disco de duelo contigo." Se burlaba el encapuchado ante la torpeza de Jaden. "Vale, ya que no te puedes defender supongo que solo te sacare de nuestro camino" Levantaba su mano apuntando hacia Jaden.

En la palma de su mano se encontraba un ojo cerrado, el cual se abrió de repente dejando a Jaden estupefacto al ver la mano de aquel sujeto, el ojo miraba directamente hacia los ojos de Jaden el cual sintió como cada musculo de su cuerpo se paralizaba ante aquel contacto visual.

Jaden comenzó a sentir presión en su cabeza, como si algo quisiese invadir su mente, el dolor era insoportable, se tiro al suelo con las manos en la cabeza sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez mas erráticos, veía como todos sus recuerdos pasaban en forma de película frente a él rompiéndose como frágiles cristales, de repente la imagen de el Héroe Elemental Neos salió frente a el pero duro unos pocos segundos ya que al igual que ocurría con sus recuerdos se rompió en pedazos como un débil cristal.

Cuando el dolor ceso Jaden quedo totalmente quieto en el piso, su cuerpo no presentaba daños físicos simplemente daba la impresión de que estaba durmiendo.

"Al parecer mi trabajo aquí está completo" Pensó el encapuchado mientras se daba vuelta y dejaba a un Inconsciente Jaden en aquella cueva.

Horas más tarde una bella rubia dormía cómodamente, al parecer soñaba algo agradable ya que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, el naciente sol de la mañana la sacaba del mundo de los sueños, haciendo que abriera los parpados lentamente.

Alexis Rhodes despertó de buen humor el día de hoy, tenía un objetivo para este día y ese era averiguar qué pasaba con Jaden, el día de hoy era sábado así que no tenían clases por lo cual Jaden estaría libre y podría hablar con él.

Se dio una ducha y se vistió rápidamente, puede que hoy fuese sábado y no haya clases pero quizás alguien más se le adelantase evidentemente ese alguien más tiene nombre y apellido, Blair Flannigan, Alexis quería llegar cuanto antes para evitar que Blair se le adelantara y arruinara sus planes.

Al estar preparada tomo rápidamente rumbo al dormitorio de los slifer, al llegar allí pensó que el joven de cabellos castaños estaría aun dormido así que abrió la puerta del dormitorio lentamente, para su sorpresa Jaden no se encontraba allí, se acerco a la cama del joven Yuki y noto que estaba perfectamente arreglada, lo cual quería decir que no habría dormido allí.

Un pensamiento vino de repente a la mente de la Joven Alexis. "No es imposible Jaden no es así" Fue lo que se dijo así misma en señal de ánimo ante su pensamiento de que Jaden hubiese pasado la noche con la joven flannigan.

"Sera mejor que lo busque" Pensó Alexis, no quería alargar mas esta situación y para ello debía hablar con Jaden, así que dejo el dormitorio del joven slifer y pensó en buscarlo en los lugares que solía visitar Jaden Yuki.

Alexis pensó en ir primero a la arena de duelos cuando comenzó su camino a lo lejos diviso un grupo de enfermeras y médicos que traían a alguien en una camilla, Alexis los vio pasar junto a ella sin poner demasiada atención en esto, lo único que noto fue la chaqueta roja que usaba la persona de la camilla.

"¿! Chaqueta roja!" Pensó algo alarmada la rubia, ante su pensamiento de que podía ser Jaden corrió para alcanzar al grupo que ya se alejaba, al alcanzarlos vio que efectivamente se trataba de Jaden. "¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?" Le pregunto alarmada al grupo de médicos.

"No los sabemos, lo encontramos inconsciente en una cueva cerca de la playa" Respondió una de las enfermeras. "Ahora señorita si no es familiar del joven, no puede acompañarnos" Le aclaro la enfermera a Alexis que había comenzado a seguirlos.

"Soy su novia, eso cuenta como si fuera familiar de él, ¿no?" Mintió rápidamente Alexis para que la dejasen ir junto a Jaden.

"Si ese es el caso déjala que nos acompañe" Pidió uno de los médicos a la enfermera que hablaba con Alexis.

El grupo ahora con Alexis siguió su camino a la enfermería de la academia, al llegar allí Jaden fue llevado a una sala donde fue examinado y Alexis tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera por orden de las enfermeras.

Jaden fue examinado pero al no encontrar daño físico los médicos decidieron dejarle descansar y esperar a que despierte para practicarle más exámenes, una de las enfermeras salió a informarle a Alexis acerca de la situación.

"Señorita, su novio no tiene herida alguna y no presenta daño físico, cuando despierte se le practicaran mas exámenes por precaución nada más, cuando despierte podrá ir a verle" dicho esto la enfermera partió dejando sola a Alexis.

En ese momento un desorientado Jaden despertaba en la sala de emergencias

"¿En qué lugar estoy?" era la primera de las muchas dudas que asaltarían la cabeza de Jaden en los próximos días.

Continuara….

* * *

**Nota de Axl:** Este fic es por puro entretenimiento mio y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Let It Be, C'est La Vie

Axl .


	2. Episodio 2: I'll Stand By You

**Close To You**

**Escrito por: Axl**

**Episodio 2: I'll Stand By You**

El revuelo que había en la enfermería de la Academia de duelos aquel día era algo impresionante, pero no era para menos Jaden Yuki el mejor duelista de los Slifer y uno de los mejores de la Academia si no es que el mejor había despertado y no recordaba más que su nombre.

Los médicos de la Academia al ver esto le practicaron nuevos exámenes resultando inútiles todos, ningún golpe cerca de la cabeza, ninguna enfermedad que explicara la amnesia que sufría y no tenía signos de haber consumido algún medicamente que provocase aquel estado de amnesia, simplemente había olvidado todo a excepción de su nombre sin causa alguna.

Un doctor se encontraba sentado frente a Jaden mirándole seriamente.

"Intentémoslo una vez mas" Le avisaba el doctor al joven slifer que respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntaba el doctor mirando fijamente los ojos de Jaden.

"Mi nombre es Jaden Yuki" Respondía casi mecánicamente el joven de cabellos castaños, llevaban media hora con esta rutina por lo cual Jaden ya estaba algo cansado de repetir lo mismo.

"¿Sabes qué es esto?" Preguntaba el doctor poniendo un disco de duelo en frente de Jaden.

"No tengo idea de que puede ser eso".

"Y… ¿sabes qué es esto?" Ahora ponía una carta de duelo en frente del joven slifer.

"No lo sé".

"Esto es inútil" Se quejo el doctor. "Descansa por ahora, luego seguiremos" Dijo levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

"Doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra el paciente Jaden Yuki?" Le pregunto una doctora que se encontraba esperando afuera del cuarto de este.

"No hay avances, aun no descubrimos la causa de su amnesia, ¿podrías hacerte cargo del Joven Yuki?".

"Claro no hay problema" Respondió sonriendo la doctora, mientras entraba en la habitación donde se encontraba el joven yuki.

En la sala de espera del hospital se encontraba una preocupada rubia perteneciente a los obelisco, desde que habían internado a Jaden aquella mañana nadie le había informado de la condición del joven slifer, Alexis tenia la mirada clavada en el piso en aquel momento no había algo más interesante que el suelo, en aquel momento alguien se detuvo frente a ella, Alexis levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba dándose cuenta de que era una de las enfermeras que interno a Jaden, probablemente vendría a informarle del estado del joven de cabello castaño.

"¿Usted es la señorita rhodes?".

"Sí, soy yo, disculpe como se encuentra mi novio" Alexis sintió algo de remordimiento al estar mintiendo sobre esto último aun así se sentía bien el nombrarse a ella misma como novia de Jaden.

"Bien, pues no presenta daño físico, pero…"

"¿Acaso le sucedió algo malo?" Pregunto Alexis poniéndose de pie y muy alarmada.

"Y bien, ¿cómo te sientes?" Le preguntaba la doctora al joven yuki en la habitación donde lo mantenían bajo observación.

"Bien, solo algo cansado" Respondió el joven slifer mientras observaba a su nueva doctora algo en ella le parecía familiar, la doctora era una mujer muy hermosa pero lo que resaltaba de ella era su largo cabello rojo, Jaden tenía la sensación de haberla visto en algún lugar pero realmente solo era capaz de recordar su nombre así que lo más probable es que fuese su imaginación.

"De acuerdo a esto, sufres de amnesia, en serio, ¿no recuerdas nada más que tu nombre?"

"No"

La doctora se acerco a Jaden y pego su frente a la de él, "Al parecer tampoco tienes fiebre, quizás deba hacerte una revisión más detallada" dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Jaden.

En la sala de descanso el doctor que había interrogado a jaden sin resultado alguno tomaba su descanso bebiendo café, de repente a su mente vino la imagen de la doctora a la que había pedido hacerse cargo del paciente yuki, no recordaba haberla visto antes, quizás era nueva.

El doctor salió de aquella sala y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación del joven slifer.

"Sera mejor que me cerciore"

En la sala de espera una enfermera informaba detalladamente a Alexis Rhodes acerca del estado de Jaden Yuki, la enfermera le explicaba acerca de la amnesia al parecer sin causa que afectaba al joven de cabello castaño, tras varios exámenes no fueron capaces de encontrar causa alguna para este fenómeno, por lo cual lo mantendrían bajo observación hasta que el rector Sherpard se pronunciara acerca de la situación.

"Bien, si desea puede ver al joven yuki" Informo la enfermera mientras se marchaba dejando allí a Alexis sola.

Alexis se quedo allí pensando en que hacer al ver a Jaden según le dijo la enfermera debía actuar con precaución al no saber que causo la amnesia no podían predecir que Jaden recordara algo o su mente quedara en blanco, algunos doctores incluso hablaban de un colapso mental.

Por lo que la enfermera le había dicho Jaden estaba informado de su situación, así que podría presentarse como su amiga.

"Un momento" Alexis en aquel momento se dio cuenta de algo si Jaden no recordaba nada, no recordaba que no tenia novia, por lo cual nada le impedía presentarse como su novia total seria por el bien de Jaden, estar cerca de ella probablemente le ayudaría a recuperar la memoria rápidamente.

Decidida sobre que hacer se dirigió a la habitación del joven slifer, Alexis estaba tan centrada en lo que iba a hacer que olvido preguntarle a la enfermera en que habitación se encontraba Jaden, dio la vuelta y busco a la enfermera con la mirada pero esta ya se había marchado de allí, por lo cual no le quedo otro remedio que buscar la habitación ella misma.

En la oficina del rector Sherpard había un ambiente tenso, allí se encontraba un grupo de médicos y el mencionado rector, Sherpard había recibido un informe acerca de la situación de Jaden y debía tomar una importante decisión, en este caso tenía dos alternativas enviar a Jaden a casa con sus padres.

Esta sería la opción más lógica pero los padres de Jaden vivían muy ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos por lo cual Jaden estaría mucho tiempo solo lo cual sería contraproducente para una teórica recuperación de la memoria.

La segunda opción era que continuara asistiendo a clases normalmente en la academia y viviendo allí, aun así debería encargar a algún estudiante para que cuidara de él, ahora que había olvidado cómo jugar al duelo de monstruos estaba indefenso y considerando las veces que Jaden los ha salvado del desastre es probable que se vuelva a encontrar con enemigos de este tipo.

Normalmente esto no representaría problema alguno pero en el estado actual de Jaden sería muy peligroso que estuviese solo, Sherpard tenía dudas acerca de lo que debía hacer con Jaden.

"Ustedes que creen que debería hacer" Pregunto sherpard al grupo de médicos allí presente.

En otro lugar de la academia se encontraba una rubia algo ofuscada por no haber dado con la habitación correcta aun, luego de caminar por pasillos y encontrarse con habitaciones equivocadas dio de nuevo con la enfermera que había hablado con ella.

"Disculpe, olvide preguntarle en que habitación se encontraba Jaden" Comento una apenada Alexis.

La enfermera le miro haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse ante el descuido de la chica obelisco, "Vamos te llevare hasta la habitación" ofreció la enfermera con una sonrisa, la enfermera la guio hasta la habitación y le indico cual era la puerta, luego de eso la dejo allí sola.

Alexis entro a la habitación de Jaden encontrándose con una escena muy extraña, una mujer pelirroja con bata blanca se encontraba arrodillada sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas, las piernas de Jaden pasaban en medio de las de ella y parecía que la doctora lo abrazaba.

"! Pero que está pasando aquí!" Exclamo la rubia alterada al ver a la mujer en tal posición con su jaden, en este momento Alexis ya consideraba a Jaden de su propiedad.

La mujer de rojos cabellos volteo a mirarla sin dejar su posición, "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto tranquilamente.

"! ¿Qué pasa con esa posición?" Repuso una furiosa rubia señalando la posición en la que se encontraban.

"Ah esto, solo le estoy tomando la presión" Respondió tranquilamente la pelirroja mientras se movía un poco para mostrar el aparato con el que le tomaba la presión.

"¿Es necesario hacerlo en esa posición?" Pregunto la rubia calmándose un poco.

"No, pero es mas cómodo y divertido, por cierto, ¿tu quien eres?" Pregunto la doctora dejando su cómoda posición.

"Yo soy…yo soy su novia" Soltó una dubitativa Alexis.

"Valla que mal para mi, aun así no te descuides podría quitártelo" Soltó burlonamente la doctora mientras se acercaba a Jaden, "Te tengo que dejar por ahora pero luego nos veremos" se despedía de Jaden mientras le acariciaba una mejilla, la pelirroja salió de allí dejando a una Alexis furibunda.

Jaden durante el tiempo que duro la pequeña discusión entre las dos mujeres y la posterior despedida de la mujer de cabello rojo estuvo callado, realmente no entendía que pasaba, aunque la chica de cabello rubio había dicho ser su novia, lo mejor sería preguntar.

"Oye, tú dijiste que eras mi novia, ¿cierto?"

Alexis estaba tan enfadada que solo salió de su trance ante la pregunta de Jaden, aunque no sabía que responderle pero dado que ya lo había dicho lo mejor sería seguir aquello. "Si, yo soy tu novia Jaden" decidió responderle mientras se acercaba al joven de chaqueta roja.

"y… ¿Qué es una novia?" Pregunto repentinamente Jaden.

Jaden no era famoso precisamente por ser un Casanova, más bien pasaba por inmaduro cuando de estos asuntos se trataba y ahora que lo ha olvidado todo parecía ser aun peor, Alexis sonrió se sentó al lado de él y trato de explicarle.

"Pues veras cuando dos personas se gustan y se sienten cómodos juntos se hacen novios"

"Oh, valla y de verdad, ¿tú eres mi novia?" Pregunto un confundido Jaden.

"Es verdad, acaso… ¿no te gusto Jaden?" Alexis se acerco un poco más a un si cabe más confundido Jaden.

"Pues…si, digo la verdad es que no recuerdo nada, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti, así que si tu lo dices debe ser verdad" Respondió sinceramente un incomodo Jaden.

"Que tierno eres" Alexis abrazaba a Jaden, el cual no se acostumbraba aun a este tipo de cosas y es que Alexis era la segunda mujer que hacia eso con él, antes fue aquella doctora hizo exactamente lo mismo pero cuando llego Alexis había sacado aquel artefacto de su bata.

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunto Jaden, si aquella chica era su novia por lo menos debería recordar el nombre.

"Mi nombre es Alexis Rhodes" Respondió Alexis sin dejar el abrazo.

"Eh, ¿podrías soltarme?"

"No quiero"

Un doctor caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, de repente se encontró a aquella pelirroja a la que había encargado el cuidado de Jaden.

"Disculpa, ¿tú eres nueva?, no te había visto antes "

"Eh…si, me transfirieron hoy" Respondió la pelirroja.

"¿Cómo te fue con el paciente yuki?" Pregunto el doctor de nuevo.

"No, tuve ningún avance, su amnesia no parece tener alguna causa aparente" Digo la pelirroja, realmente ella no le practico algún estudio a Jaden, solo dijo lo que leyó en el expediente que se encontraba en la habitación. "Me gustaría hacerme cargo de este paciente" Pidió la pelirroja.

"Está bien, pero recuerda sherpard quiere un informe detallado de la evolución del paciente, quizás como eres nueva no lo sepas, pero este paciente es bastante importante en la academia" Explico el doctor.

"Yo se lo importante que es…" Dijo por lo bajo la pelirroja.

"Dijiste algo"

"No, nada".

En aquel momento un mensaje fue transmitido desde la oficina del rector sherpard.

"Los siguientes estudiantes deben presentarse en la oficina del rector Sherpard en este momento"

El mensaje nombro a Syrus Truesdale, Bastión Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Tyrano Hasselberry y Blair Flanningan.

Alexis al oír el mensaje dejo a Jaden y se dispuso a ir a la oficina, en ese momento una enfermera entra en la habitación y le informa que Jaden también debe ir a la oficina del rector sherpard, por lo cual Alexis le toma de la mano y salen de allí rumbo a la oficina.

En el camino Jaden observaba todo con una expresión de asombro en el rostro, aquel lugar le parecía fantástico al joven de chaqueta roja, Alexis iba adelante y jalaba suavemente al Jaden para que fuera con ella.

Al llegar a la oficina de Sherpard entraron aun tomados de la mano, lo cual provoco miradas de asombro y de enfado en el caso de Blair Flanningan.

"Bien ahora que Alexis y Jaden llegaron, vamos a hablar acerca de algo muy importante" Dijo Sherpard.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota de Axl:** Este fic es por puro entretenimiento mio y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Let It Be, C'est La Vie

Axl.


	3. Episodio 3: Jaden's Night

**Close To You**

**Escrito por: Axl**

**Episodio 3: Jaden's Night**

La oficina de Sherpard se encontraba en una tensa calma ante la llegada de Jaden y Alexis, en el instante que entraron. Sherpard se levanto de su asiento y se coloco en frente de Jaden puso sus manos sobre los hombros del joven de slifer y le examino durante unos minutos. Finalmente dejo esta posición, le dio la espalda a Jaden y Alexis.

"Jaden, de seguro debes tener hambre, Crowler acompáñalo a comer algo" Ordeno el director al extravagante profesor el cual acepto de mala gana.

Jaden pensó unos segundos la oferta de ir a comer algo, aquel profesor le parecía algo extraño. Dirigió su mirada hacia Alexis la cual le hizo señas de que fuera con aquel sujeto, que todo estaría bien; Jaden acepto y silenciosamente salió de aquella oficina seguido de Crowler, en la oficina Sherpard invito a Alexis a tomar asiento, allí se encontraban todos los amigos de Jaden.

Camino a la cafetería Jaden caminaba algo nervioso, el sujeto por el que era acompañado le parecía de lo más extraño. Alexis le indico que todo estaría bien, así que podía confiar en aquel sujeto; aunque dado su aspecto, sería difícil.

Crowler camina medio metro detrás del joven Yuki, mentiría si dijera que el joven de slifer era de su agrado. Desde el principio tuvieron una relación tensa en especial cuando Jaden lo venció en su examen; Aun así no podía evitar sentir una pequeña, mínima simpatía por el joven de los héroes elementales.

En la oficina de Sherpard, el se encargaba de explicar la situación a los estudiantes que había citado allí. Explico detalladamente los informes acerca de los exámenes médicos que le fueron aplicados a Jaden y como ninguno de estos encontraba una causa aparente para la amnesia que sufría.

"Bien, como verán todo esto me ha hecho pensar en la causa de la amnesia de Jaden" Comenzaba Sherpard.

"… ¿y?" Preguntaba ansiosa Blair Flanningan.

"He llegado a la conclusión de que puede ser algún enemigo de Jaden, después de todo el detuvo a los Jinetes de las Sombras y La Sociedad de la Luz. Quizás se trate de alguna organización de este tipo que no quiera que Jaden se entrometa en sus planes." Terminaba de explicar Sherpard con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que nos haga venir aquí?" Preguntaba un fastidiado Chazz Princeston.

"Pues verán…"

En la cafetería Crowler estaba harto. Había pasado por lo menos media hora viendo a Jaden devorar platillo tras platillo, ¿pero cuanto puede comer?; pensaba el profesor de extravagante aspecto al verle devorar el quinto plato.

"¿Por qué sherpard me habrá puesto a hacer de niñera?" Dijo Crowler para sí mismo.

"Si quieres yo te remplazo" Escucho crowler a su espalda.

Crowler giro lentamente la cabeza para poder observar a la dueña de aquella voz, al hacerlo se encontró con una joven mujer pelirroja. Aquella persona llevaba puesta una bata y tenía un estetoscopio, por lo cual dedujo se trataba de alguien del personal médico. Crowler lo medito poco, acepto encantado la propuesta. Se levanto de allí y dejo a Jaden con aquella mujer pelirroja.

"Me da un gusto verte de nuevo" Comento la pelirroja a un Jaden que se encontraba concentrado en su plato.

"Pero si usted es, la doctora…la doctora" Contestaba Jaden dubitativo sobre el nombre de aquella mujer.

"Lo siento, no me he presentado; mi nombre es Stella Sterling, me han asignado como tu doctora personal; no, ¿te parece genial?" Se presentaba la doctora.

"Eh, pues yo…supongo que si" Contestaba un sonrojado Jaden al recordar lo que paso cuando la doctora lo había visitado en aquella habitación.

"Pareces decepcionado, ¿acaso no te parezco atractiva?" Ronroneo la pelirroja acercándose peligrosamente a Jaden.

"Si y mucho" Contesto honestamente el joven de chaqueta roja.

"Que bien, no sabes lo feliz que me haces" Se abalanzo la pelirroja sobre Jaden, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

Jaden no entendía a las mujeres. Desde que recordaba, mejor dicho desde que despertó había tenido bastante cercanía con las mujeres; para ser especifico dos mujeres, la pelirroja que lo abrazaba en este momento, su doctora personal, aquella que respondía al nombre de Stella Sterling .

Por otra parte pero no menos confusa, se encontraba la muchacha de rubios cabellos, la que decía ser su novia; Alexis Rhodes, realmente el tenia recuerdos sobre ella, pero cuando estaba cerca de ella se sentía bien. No sabía el motivo de esto, pero el poco tiempo que estuvo con ella se sintió; feliz, cálido, calmado.

El joven de cabellos entre marrones y azabaches, no sabía describir lo que sentía al lado de aquella rubia que decía ser su novia, pero por alguna razón al lado de ella sentía que todo saldría bien.

Stella soltó su abrazo sobre Jaden y le propuso dar un paseo por la academia, Jaden no tenia motivo para protestar o desconfiar de su doctora, de hecho le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, salieron de allí y la pelirroja tomo del brazo a Jaden.

Jaden pensó en protestar por ello, pero realmente no era como si le molestara. Al lado de aquella mujer y al lado de Alexis se sentía seguro por alguna razón que no entendía. Quizás eran personas importantes para el pero no lograba recordarlo.

"Por cierto..." Empezó Stella adquiriendo instantáneamente la atención de Jaden.

"¿Qué pasa?" La encontró con la mirada.

Stella puso en frente de Jaden un disco de duelo. "Sé que no recuerdas que es esto, pero lo mejor es que lo lleves contigo". Dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y colocaba el disco en el lugar al que pertenecía.

Jaden retiro el deck que se encontraba puesto en el disco de duelo. Paso las cartas mirándola una por una, ninguna le resulto familiar; realmente no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba aquel juego. "¿Puedes explicarme como se utiliza esto?" Pregunto Jaden señalando su deck y disco de duelo.

"Te enseñare lo básico, pero si quieres algo más profundo; deberías decirle a tu novia, he oído que es muy buena" Respondió la pelirroja tomando el deck y empezando su explicación ante un atento Jaden.

En otro lugar, más específicamente en la oficina de Sherpard se llevaba a cabo una discusión, una acalorada discusión. Sherpard había explicado lo que tenía en mente, alguien debía proteger a Jaden a diario, mientras su amnesia durase, esta fue la causa del haber citado a las personas cercanas a Jaden.

Por proteger Sherpard se refería a que alguien debía estar todo o la mayoría del tiempo con Jaden, aparte de esto debía ser alguien hábil en el duelo de monstruos; no tendría sentido alguno que alguien débil tomara aquella carga, en especial con el tipo de duelistas que suelen enfrentar al joven de chaqueta roja.

"¿Algún voluntario?" Pregunto el director de la academia, levantándose inmediatamente dos manos al aire; no hacía falta adivinar a quien pertenecían las manos levantadas. Blair Flanningan y Alexis Rhodes fueron las únicas en levantar las manos.

Sherpard dirigió su mirada inquisitiva a los amigos masculinos de Jaden. "¿Ninguno de ustedes?".

Todos dieron escusas para aquella situación. El gran problema para todos, a excepción de chazz es que aceptar aquella misión sería volver a vivir en el incomodo dormitorio de los slifer abandonando las comodidades del dormitorio Ra, Esto no era realmente importante; pero Syrus y Hasselberry no tenían confianza en lograr la misión, ellos habían visto las batallas que había librado Jaden y no estaban al mismo nivel.

Bastión Misawa aceptaría la misión si esto no involucrase dormir en el dormitorio rojo, quizás el no era tan fuerte como Jaden pero no era una mala opción; Chazz Princeston como era de suponer se rehusó pasar demasiado tiempo con Jaden no le hacía gracia.

Viendo esto Sherpard no tuvo otra alternativa que elegir entre las dos mujeres; Blair Flanningan ya vivía en el dormitorio rojo, su mudanza no sería problema alguno; pero el problema radicaba en sus habilidades para el duelo.

Sherpard calculaba que serian similares a las de Syrus, aquello no sería suficiente contra un Jinete de Las Sombras, Un Miembro de la Sociedad de la Luz o algún demente por el estilo; Blair no era tan hábil en los duelos de monstruos para combatirlos.

Alexis Rhodes por el contrario era más que hábil para los duelos, no al nivel de Jaden o Zane Truesdale; pero era la mejor de las mujeres, el problema sería su mudanza.

"¿Alguna de ustedes tiene algún problema con compartir habitación con Jaden Yuki?, claro está en el dormitorio rojo" Pregunto Sherpard para asegurarse.

Rápidamente recibió una respuesta negativa de parte de las dos mujeres, Blair Flanningan ya vivía en el dormitorio rojo por lo cual no cambiaba en nada; Alexis Rhodes le importaba poco en comparación a la importancia de Jaden para ella.

"Bien, en ese caso. La encargada de cuidar de Jaden será…"

Jaden y Stella habían practicado por un par de horas lo básico, a pesar de perder la memoria Jaden aprendía rápido; en poco tiempo entendió la dinámica del juego y algunas estrategias sencillas que le explico la doctora pelirroja.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo, dejaron su práctica y caminaron hacia el dormitorio de Slifer; al llegar allí Jaden observo hipnotizado por unos momentos el dormitorio, tenía la sensación de haber estado allí antes pero simplemente no podía recordarlo.

"Sabes…" Comenzó Jaden

"Si" Espero Stella esperanzada, al parecer Jaden había recordado algo.

"Tengo Mucha hambre" Termino inesperadamente el joven de chaqueta roja.

Ambos rieron a causa de la inesperada respuesta de Jaden y seguido de ello la pelirroja lo guio al comedor del dormitorio.

Alexis se encontraba extasiada de alegría, Sherpard se decanto por ella para cuidar de Jaden y lo mejor de todo, le gano a su rival por Jaden; le gano a Blair Flanningan. En este momento estaba buscando a Jaden, salió con el profesor Crowler pero no había sido capaz de encontrar al joven de chaqueta roja o al profesor de extraño aspecto.

Pensando de nuevo en lo sucedido, su mudanza al cuarto de Jaden seria inmediata; Sherpard ordeno al personal trasladar sus cosas al dormitorio de Jaden; Aunque no todo había salido gratis, el estar todo el tiempo con Jaden le había costado su rango. De ahora en adelante seria una slifer rojo.

"No es gran cosa" Susurro la joven de rubios cabellos, total valía la pena; dejando aquello de lado, llegar a ser obelisco de nuevo era cosa de un par de exámenes y si tenía suerte quizás convenciera a Jaden de ascender también.

Siguió caminando en busca del joven de chaqueta roja y de repente se topo con el profesor Crowler, el no ver a Jaden al lado de este le alarmo e inmediatamente demando por la ubicación del joven Yuki.

"Profesor Crowler, ¿dónde está Jaden?" Pregunto preocupada, en esta situación dejarlo solo por la academia seria un peligro, Crowler vio la preocupación en el rostro de la joven rubia y le dio la respuesta que pensó la calmaría.

"No te preocupes, una doctora está cuidando de el"

"¿Doctora?" Hizo eco Alexis de la palabra, de inmediato la imagen con la que se encontró al visitar a Jaden en el hospital vino a su mente. "Dígame, acaso ella tenía cabello rojo".

"Si, si tenía; ¿pero como los sabes?" Crowler respondió y espero una respuesta; mas la respuesta no llego ya que Alexis se había marchado de allí dejándole solo.

Alexis corría por los pasillos de la academia, salió al exterior y corrió unos minutos pensando en el rumbo a tomar; siguiendo la lógica pensó en ir al hospital de la academia, descarto la idea. Jaden fue dado de alta en la mañana no había razón alguna para que estuviera allí y si existiera alguna razón ella hubiese sido informada.

Después de todo el personal médico de la isla pensaba que ella era la novia de Jaden, descartando la primera opción; se dirigió al dormitorio slifer. No tardo mucho en llegar, desde fuera del dormitorio se veían apagadas las luces de las habitaciones; quizás estarían cenando, entro al comedor del dormitorio y se encontró con una escena tanto extraña.

La misma pelirroja que esta mañana estaba sentada sobre Jaden, ahora le daba de comer; Alexis guiada por los celos se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa y puso sus manos fuertemente sobre esta para que Jaden y la pelirroja notaran su presencia, cuando ambos le atendieron con la mirada empezó.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Pregunto visiblemente enfadada a la mujer pelirroja.

"Es obvio… ¿no?, le doy de comer; no queremos que tenga una recaída, por eso me aseguro que se alimente bien" Respondió Stella sin perder la calma.

"Bien, pues ese es mi trabajo; después de todo yo soy su novia" Dijo Alexis ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, por suerte Blair no estaba allí o hubiera tenido algunos problemas para mantener su pequeña mentira.

"Vale, no te enojes; hasta luego Jaden" Dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento. "Por cierto, No te olvides de pasar al hospital, debo hacerte revisión a diario" Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Jaden, lo cual cabreo mucho a Alexis, finalmente Stella dejo el dormitorio.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que Jaden terminara sus habituales cuatro porciones, al terminar se dirigieron a la habitación que compartirían por un tiempo, al llegar allí había unas doce cajas con las pertenencias de Alexis; luego de ponerlas todas en la habitación, Jaden se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Tu dormirás conmigo?" Pregunto confundido Jaden.

Alexis lo miro fijamente y fingiendo estar dolida le respondió. "Si, ¿te molesta que viva contigo?; si quieres me voy".

"No, no es eso; es solo que no recuerdo haber compartido la habitación con una chica, realmente no recuerdo nada" Respondió Jaden arreglando la situación.

"Descuida después de todo soy tu novia" Dijo Alexis alegremente pasando sus brazos por el cuello del joven Yuki."Bien que te parece si dormimos".

"Me parece una buena idea, estoy muy cansado".

"Bien, entonces date la vuelta".

"¿Por qué?" Pidió explicación un confundido Jaden.

"Me voy a cambiar de ropa, aunque si quieres ver; supongo que puedo dejarte." Respondió sonrojada Alexis, esta era una situación nueva para ella; a pesar de que le encantara la idea, se sentía mal por mentirle a Jaden.

"No, no; ya me doy la vuelta" Respondió rápidamente Jaden dirigiendo su vista en la dirección contraria a Alexis.

Alexis tardo poco en cambiarse y se acostó en la cama en frente a la de Jaden; en aquella habitación solían vivir tres personas, por lo cual habían dos camarotes; Jaden se acostó en el contrario y apagaron la luz de la habitación.

A oscuras Alexis pensaba si sería bueno sacar provecho de la situación, Jaden creía que ella era su novia; quizás deberían actuar como eso, como novios. Alexis trato de dejar estos pensamientos de lado y trato de dormir.

"Buenas noches, Jaden"

"Buenas noches"

De esta manera trataron de conciliar el sueño en una noche en la que no sería fácil dormir para ninguno de los dos.

Continuara...

* * *

**Nota de Axl:** Este fic es por puro entretenimiento mio y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Let It Be, C'est La Vie

Axl

**Nota de Axl:** Este fic es por puro entretenimiento mio y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Let It Be, C'est La Vie

Axl.


End file.
